Nightmare Before Halloween
by sweetswirlypop
Summary: It’s almost Halloween in Gakuen Alice and everybody is excited. Well... almost everybody. oneshot


My first ever attempt of making a fanfic, so I'll try my very best not to screw up. Well, it's more like a ficlet instead of a story. But that all depends if you readers like it. So, read and review please. Your comments and suggestions are always welcome, but please no flames, especially ones so harsh that'll make me crash and burn. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own a single volume of its manga. TT

**Chapter 1: Nightmare before Halloween**

It was way past midnight in Gakuen Alice and everybody was sound asleep. Except for the occasional echoing sound of crickets and snoring animals, there was nothing but deafening silence. It seemed only fitting to have such an eerie environment since they only had three more days until Halloween. The silence was so unusual and creepy that it seemed unlikely to be disturbed by anything.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Please don't come near me!" screamed a frantic young brunette in pigtails. The little girl, still in her school uniform, ran in circles all around the Northern Woods. Her name was Mikan Sakura.

"I'm so sorry! Please rest in peace!" Chasing behind her was a mob of wailing ghouls and taunting ghosts, all out to haunt her everywhere she went. Mikan cried and cried, and pleaded helplessly for them to leave her alone. When she thought she finally lost them, the brunette quickly climbed a huge oak tree and silently prayed that the ghosts would simply just disappear. She shut her eyes close and clasped her hands tightly together. _'Please, oh please, let them be gone! Please! I promise always to be good to everyone! Even to… even to him!',_ she prayed.

A moment passed and the wailing stopped. The young girl opened her eyes and carefully peeked down on the ground below. It was very dark but she could still sense that the creatures were gone. A cloud of wind formed as a sigh of relief escaped her lips. "It looks like my prayer reached the stars." A familiar smile formed on the girl's very relieved face. "Arigatou," she said to no one in particular. But just when she thought everything was safe, she felt a chill behind her neck. Cold beads of sweat instantly formed on her forehead. She had a bad feeling about, a really bad feeling. She knew not to look back since she already had a clear idea of what was behind her.

Slowly… slowly… She turned around and before she could react, she was frozen in fear… face to face with sharp blood red eyes. "AAAHHH!"

_THUD!_

Mikan had to admit falling from that tree really hurt, but that was the least of her concerns. Soon she was up and running (more like limping) as fast as she could with her eyes locked tight. She kept on running, and running, and running, and running, and… she slipped. Feeling the bump on her head, she looked for the thing that made her slip. A rock.

…

A plain rock that can be found anywhere made her slip. _'Just how clumsy can I get?'_ But before she could answer her own question, the horde of ghosts reappeared. "Gomenasai! Please rest in peace!" she begged. Not listening to her pleas, the ghosts instead merged into one dark hooded figure. Red eyes. Strangely familiar red eyes were all the poor cornered girl could see from the hooded creature that stood before her.

"I can see." The creature smirked.

The voice was deep and serious, obviously from a male.

"Strawberries."

A big sweat-drop appeared on the girl's face. It was obvious that she was more confused than scared right now. "Y- You can see strawberries?" she repeated slowly.

The mysterious hooded person just continued to stare at her. It was a stare so weird yet evil that it sent chills down the Mikan's back. He took a step closer and crouched in front of his victim. And then, he ever so slowly unveiled the hood covering his face.

"Na- Natsume?" The brunette was dumbfounded.

Another moment passed. They were in an awkward position since the boy she just called Natsume leaned in closer. Then… it finally dawned unto her. The moment of realization.

"Ah! Strawberries! You mean…" she trailed off. She looked down at her uniform just to find her skirt flipped up high enough for everyone to see her strawberry panties.

"Baaaaka." He said coldly as he flung his finger to the girl's forehead.

--------------------------------------------

"NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!" shouted a violated Mikan.

"Ara?" After looking around, Mikan realized she was standing in the middle of class with everyone looking at her with surprised faces. "Uh— it was just a dream?"

'_Oh no! Everybody must have heard me scream! That means Natsume…'_

"Hey, ugly!"

'_Uh-oh! This is it! He'll roast me for sure!'_ Mikan slowly turned around to face Natsume. He had a shounen manga covering his face, as usual. He slid it down, enough to glare at Mikan with his sleepy red eyes. It seems that she woke him up with her screaming. _'Uh-oh! More reason for him to roast me alive!'_

"Don't involve me in your dirty dreams," he said flatly before covering his face again, hiding the smirk he had on his face. "Baka."

**A/N:** Just so you know, I based Natsume's eyes from the manga. Oh, and please review! Tell me your comments and suggestions. I'm not so sure if I should continue this one or not.


End file.
